Super Hero Incorporated
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Now knowing he has magic, Aidan must learn to control his powers to help J defeat Techna and the Brainiacs; they also manage to gather a team.
1. SHI

**_Ch. 1- SHI_**

"What does it mean?" Aidan wanted to know.

"It means when I revived you, I used my magic, my life force, and transferred it to you." I explain.

"That explains the change in eye color, warmth, and strong heartbeat." Said my boss.

"Not to forget that ridiculous strength you acquired." I added.

"You're saying… You gave me magic?" Aidan asked. I nodded.

"Yes, she did." My boss says, a little annoyed.

"Can I work with you then? Fight bad guys? Be a hero? Wait, Can I fly?" Aidan rambled.

"Hold on, Aidan. This is dangerous. Plus, you'd need testing. And then training." I say.

"Testing?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, even though I transferred some of _my_ magic to you, our abilities could differ." I told him.

"You'd also need a secret identity." Said My boss.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Aidan exclaimed.

"You have healing powers, strength, transporting, and like moving stuff around by default." I say.

"Let's go to head courters and test me." Aidan says.

"We don't have one…" I replied.

"You're kidding." Aidan says. I shook my head. "Then let's make one!"

"I know where we can make one!" I say.

* * *

We stood at an empty space behind Starbucks.

"Really? Here?" My Boss asked.

I got onto one knee and looked at the sidewalk. There was a heart drawn into it.

"I put this here when the tar was still wet. This can be the entrance." I say.

"Cool." Aidan said. I made a blue print appear in my hands.

"Let's see. We need a video room to monitor the world, which I mixed with the living room and kitchen." I started.

"Looks kinda like Henry Danger." Aidan commented.

"Yeah, it was my inspiration." I replied. "Here's the bathroom and the training room, this is my room, this is your room, and this is the boss's room."

"Why is yours the biggest?" Aidan complained.

"Cuz I'm a girl and these are _my_ blue prints." I answered. "Don't fight with me!"

"Yeah, don't." My boss said.

I pressed my thumb against the heart.

"Your turn." I said. Aidan and my boss took turns pressing their thumbs against the heart.

"Now only us can enter." I say. "Let's go."

I pressed my thumb against the heart and transported inside. The boys did the same.

"This is amazing! You made this place?" Aidan asked.

"Yup." I said.

"I wanted to move out of my house so bad! C-Can I move here?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, sure." I told him.

"What will we call it?" My boss asked.

"How about Super Hero Incorporated. SHI for short." Aidan suggested.

"Perfect." I agree.

* * *

 **I wonder what kind of powers Aidan has! Find out in the next chapter... COMING SOON!😝😝😝**


	2. The Blue Flame

**_Ch. 2- The Blue Flame_**

I helped Aidan move into his room.

"Thank you, Juliette." He said.

"No prob." I return.

"Aidan, I shall be you're teacher." My boss told him.

"No thanks…" Aidan said and turned to me. "Can you be my teacher, juju?"

"Of course. But you must be tested first." I say.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know, but you usually have a couple personal powers. My boss has a list." I said.

"Yes, speed, freeze or fire breath, and visions." Said my boss.

"What about flying?" Aidan asked.

"Only if I sprinkle fairy dust on you. You're not a fairy, Aidan. You're a magical being, but nothing in particular." I say.

"Awe…" Aidan pouted.

"Go run to that wall." I ordered. Aidan nodded. He ran so fast; you could barely see him. He bumped into the wall.

"You definitely have super speed." I helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Aidan replied. "We hafta work on that."

"Ya think?" I say. He rolled his eyes.

I made a cup of water appear in front of him.

"See if you can freeze it to ice." I said. Aidan tried to freeze the water but it didn't work.

"Hmm…" I used my freeze breath to freeze it. "Try to melt it with fire breath. It's kinda like screaming, but it's silent."

"Okay." Aidan says. And managed to melt the ice back to water with a large blue flame.

"Woah!" He held hit throat. "That was awesome!"

"Wonderful!" My boss says.

"You might have more powers, but let's focus on your speed, fire breath, defense, healing, and moving stuff around." I say "Shall we begin?"

* * *

We stood in the training room.

"I don't want to fight you!" Aidan said.

"Why? Cuz I'm a girl; fragile as glass?" I asked.

"Well…" he replied.

"Shut up and fight me!" I huffed. Aidan came at me, but I flipped him. He groaned.

"Awe, my glass cut you?" I said sarcastically and helped him up. "Weak approach. Again."

This time we fought for longer, but when Aidan made an attempt to kick me, I grabbed his leg and pushed him over.

My boss laughed. Aidan looked at him and then me. It was clear that he felt uncomfortable around my boss.

"Don't you have to monitor the world or something?" I say. My boss frowned and left for the video room.

"Shall we continue?" I asked. Aidan nodded and we went for another round.

Aidan hit my stomach and threw me back, hitting the ground hard.

"Ah! Aidan!" I cried. Aidan ran to me.

"Juliette! Oh, I am so sorry!" he apologized. I jumped on him and pinned his arms down.

"Never fall for that." I said.

"Damn, girl! I didn't know you were this tough." He struggled under my strength.

"Don't expected anything less, Biel." I got off of him and helped him up.

My boss came in.

"That's enough training for right now. Aidan needs a disguise." He says.

"Ooh, okay. What should I change, juju?" Aidan asked.

"Skin color is fine. I like your light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. I don't know, Aidan. I wouldn't change a thing about you." I replied. Aidan smiled.

"We gotta change something." My boss said. I sighed and circled around Aidan.

"We can change your hair color to match mine." With a snap of my fingers, his hair darkened.

"We could round the shape of his face." Suggested my boss, changing the shape of his face.

"And you need more muscle, Mr. Flimsy." I picked up his arm and dropped it. "Lots of it."

I made him more muscular.

"And for his eyes, we can-" My boss was interrupted.

"No! Don't touch his eyes!" I yelled.

"Alright." My boss said.

"Aidan, meet… The Blue Flame." I say and a mirror appeared in front of him.

"Damn! I look goood!" Aidan says.

"Wait…" I messed up his hair and undid a button on his shirt. "There you go."

"Hot." Aidan licked his index fingers and put them to his eyebrows, making a sizzling sound. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Now," my boss said "you mustn't tell a soul that you are the Blue Flame, that Juliette is J the Superfairy, or that you work here."

"But what about Paige?" Aidan asked.

"If you must, but no one else." My boss replied.

"Got it." Aidan says.

"Swear it?" I asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die- what is it that you always say?" says Aidan.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye." I giggled.

"Right." He said.

* * *

 **Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. My entire story was deleted, but I recovered most of it. And on top of that, my WI-FI in my house was shut down for whatever reason. No TV, no media, No ! for 2 days! But everything is fixed now.😆**


	3. A Team

**_Ch. 3- A Team_**

Paige pressed her thumb against the heart on the sidewalk and transported inside.

"Hey, girl heyyy!" I say.

"Hey." She returned and turned to the Blue Flame. "And who's this?"

"Paige meet the Blue Flame," I said "my new partner."

"Is he single?" Paige asked. Blue and I looked at each other.

"Yeah…" I responded.

"Oh." She said excitedly.

"And my real name is Aidan Biel." Said Blue and removed the disguised.

"Oh." Paige said, disappointed.

"Paidan all the way!" I giggled.

"W-wait! How the hell did _that_ happen?" Paige asked.

"Well, Techna killed me yesterday." Aidan said.

"WHAT NOW?!" Paige says.

"Yeah, then I revived him and accidentally gave him magic." I explained. "And thus, The Blue Flame was a-born!"

"Why don't I get magic?" Paige pouted.

"Because my boss will kill me! Aidan was an exception. It was that or death." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Paige hugged Aidan.

"Me too." Aidan says.

"So… Can I work here?" Paige asked me.

"Sure." I say. My boss bursted in.

"WHAT?!" He asked. Paige and Aidan jumped back onto the floor.

"What the hell?!" Paige held onto Aidan tight.

"Relax, it's just my boss." I say. Aidan got up and helped Paige up.

"T-That is your boss?" she asked.

"Am I really that scary?" my boss asked, calming down a bit.

"No, it's just their not used to you turning into Hades when you're mad, literally." I said. He frowned and turned back to a man. Paige sighed in relief.

I swung an arm over his shoulder.

"He doesn't like to admit it but he's actually a very sensitive guy. He feels bad when he scares people." I say and kissed his cheek.

Paige smiled.

"Why can't I work here? I need money!" Paige asked.

"Because it is dangerous." Said my boss. Three cards appeared in my hand. I gave one to Paige and one to Aidan.

"SHI, Agent Paige, Age 18. Nice!" Paige says.

"The Blue Flame…" Aidan said.

"Juliette!" my boss scolded.

"I can teach her to fight as well." I say.

"We should make a team." Paige suggested.

"That would be so cool." Aidan agreed.

"A team of superheroes? Not a bad idea. I'm gonna hafta look into that." I replied.

"what?! No!" my boss disagreed.

"I could use the help." I responded.

"You have the Blue Flame… and now Paige can get us coffee…" said my boss.

"What?" Paige seemed offended.

"Look, Pahe, I will teach you to defend yourself and you can help monitor and clean up around here… but you don't get magic and you don't take part in the action unless it's an emergency." I told her.

"Awe…" Paige pouted.

"For your safety." I said.

"But what if I was like your nurse? Like I could help the people you save." Paige suggested.

"Alright, Dr. Caitlin Snow, you're hired." I say.

"Yasss!" Paige cheered.

"Wait, I thought we were Henry Danger... Now we're the Flash?" Aidan asked. I shrugged.

"I like the Flash better. You _are_ the flash... only ten times cooler. Paige is Caitlin. My boss is..." i said.

"Wells." Paige, Aidan, and I said in unison. My boss raised an eyebrow.

"You know without the whole "evil impostor from the future" thing... " i told him.

"So for the team… I was thinking we add, and don't yell at me… Jayce…" Paige said.

"Jayce?!" I yelled.

"He has some serious tech skill. He could really help us…" Paige says.

"Yeah, actually." Aidan agreed. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Fine." I say. I put Jayce on the phone.

"Hello?" said Jayce.

"Yeah, it's Juliette. How do you feel about being a member of Super Hero Inc.?" I asked.

* * *

I gave Jayce the card.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Welcome to SHI... Cisco." i chuckled. Jayce was obviously confused. "I'll explain it later. Guess I'll be adding more bunks. Paige and me. And Jayce and Aidan."

"Why?!" Jayce and Aidan whined.

"Would you rather sleep in the same room as my boss?" I asked.

"No, I wanna sleep with you…" Jayce tried to hold my hand but I took it away.

"F *^ off, $?%^*!" I walked away from him. Jayce frowned, blushing hard as he looked away. "Go be smart and do you're job."

Jayce left for the video room.

"I can't stand that #%*^!" I say.

"Chill, girl." Paige said.

* * *

 **Sorry I got a little stuck for a while... next chapter will be out soon!😝😝😝😜😜😜**


	4. First Rescue and an Interview

**_Ch. 4- First Rescue and an Interview!_**

"We have new superhero outfits. Courtesy of Paige." I say and with a snap, new outfits appeared.

Aidan had a suit like the Flash. But it was blue with "The blue Flame" on the chest.

"Cool!" Aidan complemented.

Paige wore a purple suit with no straps and an open back. The suit was gold wear it separated skin and the purple fabric. Her hair put in two braids.

"Nice!" the boys commented.

I had a pink and black top with one strap that only covered my breasts. I also wore a pink skirt with a black belt with a pink, cursive "J" on the buckle. My hair was let down.

The boys, even my boss, stared.

"Sexy." Jayce said.

"Jayce, stop drooling. It's pathetic." I said.

"You… you look so…" Aidan stammered. I giggled.

"Need a glass of water, Aidan?" I asked.

"I already got myself a tall glass of water." Said Jayce, staring at my body. My boss had about enough of him and picked him up.

"Put him down." I ordered and my boss set him down.

"Aw, u still care." Says Jayce.

"What he'd do to you... Ha! That's me times 100. Just be thankful I saved your ass… this time." I told him.

"Juliette, you are stunning, but, don't you think it's a little open?" asked my boss.

"I ain't afraid to show a little skin. Plus, it'll make it a lot easier to…" I say and walked over to Jayce.

"Hello, handsome." I walked around him seductively. "You want some of this?"

My boss had a blank expression, Paige was snickering, and Aidan's eyes widened.

"Then you're gonna get it." I say and pull him close for a kiss, but he ended up getting punched instead. He fell to the floor.

"What the hell?!" J asked, holding his jaw as everyone else laughed.

"Now that's what I call painful seduction." I chuckled. Jayce got up.

"Yeah, yeah. You had me for a split second…" he said, looking hurt, and headed for the video room.

I felt a little guilty that I did that to him. I knew how badly he wanted me… but I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

"Oh my God! Fire! Damn it! Fire!" Jayce yells. We ran to the to the video room.

"Fire? Where?" I asked.

"Hotel on Canopy Road." Jayce answered. I looked at the screen. Huge red flames and smoke burning heavily through every open widow.

"What's the plan?" Aidan wanted to know.

"I don't have enough time to teach you how to extinguish fire, but you do know how to control it." I say. "Get everyone out of the building and I'll put the fire out."

"Got it." Said Aidan.

"Paige, once Aidan has brought them out, give them medical care until they can be properly treated." I said.

"Yup." Paige replied.

"Jayce and my boss, will stay and guide us from here." I say.

"Will do." My boss said.

"Here are our ear pieces so we can communicate." I gave Paige and Aidan their ear pieces and we put them on.

I spread wings.

"Hey, get on my back. You're gonna get a ride of the blue flame." Aidan says.

"Uh… no thanks. Imma fly with my girl." Paige responded. I drew purple and gold wings on her.

"Thank you." Paige said as she flew up.

"Race you!" said Aidan.

"We're already half-way there, bruh!" I shouted from a distance.

Aidan shook his head and sped off after us.

* * *

Paige and I had beat Aidan to the scene, but only by a millisecond.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" they responded.

"Alright… MOVE!" I shouted.

"Look it's J the Superfairy!" A man said. Everyone cheered.

Paige landed on the ground in front of the building, holding her first aid kit, waiting to treat injured citizens. Aidan ran in to get everyone out and I went to extinguish the fire.

"Jayce, lead me to them." Aidan said into his ear piece, as he ran through the halls.

"There's a girl trapped in room 27B. Scan recognizes her as Sara Caren, Age 7. To your left." Jayce replied.

"Got it." Aidan headed for room 27B, hearing cries for help.

Huddled in the corner with a ring of fire suffocating her, was little Sara.

Aidan cleared at path through the flames.

"Don't hurt me!" She cried.

"Aw, I won't hurt you. I'm gonna save you." Said Aidan, picking her up and she held on tight as he rushed out of the building to Paige.

"Here, Paige will fix your boo-boos. I gotta go get more people out." Aidan said and ran back into the building.

Sara looked at Paige and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you a fairy? Like J?" She asked as Paige examined her.

"Oh, me? No, no. These wings aren't real. J gave them to me so I could fly here. I have no magic." Paige replied.

"Then who are you?" Sara questioned.

"J's best friend, Paige. I am the nurse." Paige responded.

"Oh." Said Sara. "And who's the boy that saved me? He has magic."

"The Blue Flame, J's new partner. We all try our hardest to keep cute little girls like you safe." Paige booped her nose and she giggled.

"And where's J?" Sara wondered.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Says Paige and Sara nodded. "J is putting out the fire."

"Okay." Sara said.

"Your burns aren't that bad; they'll heal in a few days." Paige stated.

"Thank you." Said Sara.

Meanwhile, I flew above the building and used my freeze breath to extinguish the fire.

Aidan had finished getting everyone out and was helping Paige reunite the separated families.

At last, the fire is out and everyone is safe and sound with their families once again.

I landed on the ground with Paige and Aidan.

Camera men and my old friend, Juliane Robins, from _How it All Began_.

"J the Superfairy has saved the day once again. But this time she did not do it alone. Oh no. And here they all are." Said Juliane.

"Nice to see you again, Juliane." I greeted.

"You too. Would you like to introduce us to your knew friends?" Juliane asked.

"Of course." I say. Meet my new partner and best friend, The Blue Flame."

"Sup?" Said Blue.

"And Paige, my best friend and first Agent of SHI." I said. Paige waved.

"SHI?" Asked Juliane.

"Super Heroes Inc." Blue answered. "Headquarters, impossible to find."

"And you are the only members of SHI?" Asked Juliane.

"No, more are still at SHI, monitoring the area for people to save." I told her.

"Ah. And I see you have had a change in wardrobe." Juliane noted.

"Yes, I made them." Said Paige.

"Sexy." Jayce said in the ear piece.

"Shut up!" I yell. Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry, we have these ear pieces to communicate with other agents and one of them has a SERIOUS crush on me and he's just… can you give me a minute? Blue, why don't you explain your story while I deal with this?" I say and walk away.

"Okay, well, um… the day Techna and her goons last attacked, I was killed." Blue started. Everyone gasped.

"But J was able to revive me. It was special because she can't just revive anyone-" he was cut off.

"You were able to be revived because you had powers?" Juliane asked.

"Not quite. You see, she had to have a special kind of magic to revive me. And that was called _love_." Blue explained. "She had to truly love me to save me and she did."

"Oh, how sweet!" Juliane wiped a tear from her eye.

"And by doing so, she accidentally gave me magic as well." Said Blue. "With that we created SHI, and trained to protect."

"Oh, wonderful!" Commented Juliane. "So what are your powers?"

"Well, I can manipulate and breath out fire as well as run as fast as the speed of sound." Answered Blue. "But I also have the power of healing, molecular Kinesis, and strength by default, those I share with J."

"Incredible." Juliane said.

"You know I could fire you anytime I please, right?" I shouted.

"I'm on live television right now, so stop commenting on my ass!" I then gasped.

"You pervert! When I get to SHI, you are so screw-" I cut myself off when I realized I was on camera. I blushed hard.

"Ah, Jeez! You know what? It was nice to see you, Julie; it was nice to see all of you again. But I think it's time we headed back to headquarters." I said.

"Wait! A message?" Juliane asked.

"Right. This is for the _older_ kids. Like 13 and up. Don't get yourself stuck in the situation where u break up with someone and think you can just erase them from your life. Because you can't. Especially if they're this really sick stalker that never lost interest in you and follows you EVERYWHERE! Enough said." I advised. "C'mon guys!"

I drew wings on Paige and we flew off as Blue followed on foot.

* * *

 **So sorry it took FOREVER to get this chapter out. i just got A LOT going on. You know, a little middle school drama... but it won't stop me from writing!Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Paige💖💖 & Aidan💙💙: I will continue to write these SHI stories with you as if we were ALL best friends like we used to be. I love both of you! Kisses!😘😘**


	5. Visions

**_Ch. 5- Visions_**

"What a day!" I say. "I'm going home."

"Yeah, me too." Paige says.

"Me three." Jayce said.

"I am home." Says Aidan.

"We meet at 9:30am tomorrow." I told them.

"Got it." everyone responded and went home.

* * *

Aidan tossed and turned in his sleep.

 ** _~Aidan's Nightmare (3rd POV) ~_**

Aidan saw Techna rushing towards SHI.

Everyone is fighting but Techna is stronger than before.

They were all defeated by Techna and her men; injured, dying.

He saw a dagger cutting through his chest... again.

 ** _~End of Aidan's Nightmare~_**

Aidan thrashed, screaming and crying.

The boss ran in and shook him awake.

"Aidan! Aidan!" he said. Aidan woke up with a gasp and pushed his boss away.

"It's okay." The boss said, grabbing Aidan's arms as he shook, sobbing uncontrollably.

The boss let go and took out my phone.

"I'm calling Juliette." He said and dialed my number.

I woke up to my boss' ring tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Aidan… he had a nightmare or something and I can't calm him down." He told me.

"BRT!" I say and flew to SHI.

* * *

I walked into Aidan's room and was shocked at what I saw.

"What the hell?" I said.

Aidan sobbed, huddled in the corner on the bed as he shook violently. He stopped crying for a moment and just stared at me. Then turned away, blushing, and began crying again.

I wrapped my arms around him and he silenced.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "What happened?"

"Nightmare… But it seemed… so real." Aidan sniffled.

"Like a vision." My boss said.

"What?" Aidan asked.

"You have a vision superpower; you can see the future." My boss explained.

"That's our future?" Aidan started to freak out again.

This was a side of him I never saw before and didn't like at all. So vulnerable; so much like Alvin… when someone was out to hurt him. Who would want to hurt Aidan? Holy Sh*t! Techna!

"Aidan, calm down, okay? Techna won't defeat us. Your visions aren't definite. We _can_ change them." I told him.

"You need to learn to control these visions to work in your favor." Said my boss. Aidan chocked over his tears. "And your emotions…"

I glared at my boss and hugged Aidan tighter.

"Your whole body is confused right now. Your hormones…" I started and was given a strange look. " _Magic_ hormones that develop your powers… are changing…"

"But I don't wanna go through puberty again!" Aidan whined and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Shh. Just go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning." I say.

"When do I know another's coming?" Aidan asked.

"You don't." I answered. You could see nothing but fear in his watery blue eyes.

"C'mere." I laid down on the bed and he laid his head on me as I rubbed him. He closed his eyes.

"I got it." I whispered to my boss. He chuckled and left.

"Was he laughing at me?" Aidan asked softly, lifting his head to look at me.

"No, he was laughing at me," I say "because I'm so good at this."

"You are." He replied, wiping his face. He laid back down on me.

"Go to sleep. I'm right here." I say.

"Okay." Aidan said and closed his eyes. I rubbed him until I heard soft snoring. Then fell asleep myself.

* * *

Aidan woke up and saw he had his cheek laid on my chest. He jumped off me, starling me awake.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm… I'm sorry for last night." Aidan apologized.

"Don't be." I replied. "You couldn't help it. You know, my boss has that power. He can teach you to control it."

"Yeah…" said Aidan, not too excited for it. "I-I'm gonna get dressed."

"Right. I should too. Training begins in an hour." I respond and headed out.

"Wait, juju?" Aidan says; I turn back at the door way. "Can you not tell anyone about my reaction to my visions?"

"Sure thing, pretty eyes." I returned. He smiled.

* * *

Aidan spent the next few days trying to control his visions and waking up, sobbing, in the middle of the night. But he was thankful for me to be there when he needed me.

* * *

"You sure you wanna stay again tonight?" Aidan asked as I unfolded the blanket on the chair beside his bed.

"It's no problem." I say.

"I just don't want to make you feel like you _have_ to…" Aidan said. I frowned and walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I have to be here. I'm your best friend and I'm there when you need me. And, it's okay to want comfort… but if you _don't_ want it, I could just…" I picked up my blanket and headed for the door, but Aidan grabbed my arm.

"No, please stay!" Aidan pleaded. I laughed.

"Sure, yeah, don't worry, Aidan." I told him. Aidan got in bed and I covered him.

"Night, Pretty Eyes. Love you." I say.

"Love you." Aidan returned. I laid back on the chair and put the blanket over me.

* * *

Screams and whimpering woke me up.

"Juliette? Juliette!" Aidan called for me in his sleep. "Ju-Juliette?"

"Poor baby…" I sighed and sat beside him. Tears poured over his cheeks.

"Aidan!" I shook him.

"Juliette?!" Aidan sobbed. His eyes popped open and he sat up.

"Shh." I say, hugging him. I gave him a moment to calm down.

"Thanks." Aidan said.

"What happened? I'll write it down." I say.

"Techna… she, um, got new gadgets and upgraded her Taser to-to kill us…" Aidan says.

"It's okay, Aidan, we'll get through this, together." I held Aidan closer.

"I hope so…" said Aidan.

* * *

 **This chapter came out waaaaayyyyyy faster than the last because i had actually wrote half of this chapter before chapter 4 then decided i needed the extra chapter. R &R!**

 **Adain💙💙: You wanted me to give you a message even though I am literally face timing you as i write this! whatever! Hope you liked this chapter even though i REALLY stretch your character considering you NEVER cry! lysm bruh! kisses!😘😎😜😍**


	6. Clingy

**_Ch. 6- Clingy_**

 **~ _Aidan's Vision~_**

 _Aidan saw the battle taking place and they were losing._

 _J was fighting for her life but was captured._

 _"Juliette!" he screamed but the disappeared._

 _Next he saw but mere images._

 _J was wearing nothing but undergarments, freezing to death._

 _Techna tortured her with her Taser and lowering the temperature until she had fallen._

 _Once the strongest of them was killed off, it was easy to take down the rest._

 ** _~End of Aidan's Vision~_**

This vision greatly affected Aidan

I was sleeping beside him when I felt his arms wrap around me. I smiled and held him closer.

Aidan began to cry and shake and hugged me so tight, I could not breathe.

"Aidan! Aidan, I can breathe!" I heaved. But he only held me tighter and tighter and TIGHTER until… _crunch_ he broke my rib. _Crunch…_ or two. _CRUNCH…_ Or shattered my whole friggin' rib cage!

"AHH! AIDAN!" I shouted and he woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to hide my pain, but I can't hide anything from him.

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked. I took Aidan's hand and placed it on my rib cage. Aidan gasped.

"Oh my God! Did I…? Juliette, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

"No, it's okay…" I told him, forcing back tears.

"I'll heal you." Aidan said, gently pressing his hands on my stomach. And the pain was relieved.

"Thank you." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"Oh, um… nothing." He answered. I gave him a look. "It was nothing new, I mean."

"Are you sure?" I say, not buying it.

"Yeah, but I um… I really just want a hug." He said.

"Aw, okay. But gentle this time, alright?" I say. He nodded. I hugged him with care and placed a kiss on the crown of his head. I felt Aidan's violent shaking come to a stop and he relaxed.

* * *

The next day, Aidan became really… close. At first, it didn't bother me. I enjoyed his company. But it went from close to _clingy_.

He would ask to do things together.

"Hey, juju. You wanna watch a movie?" Aidan asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

Aidan would follow me EVERYWHERE!

"I'm going up to Starbucks for a while." I say.

"Can I come?" Aidan asked.

"Sure." I responded.

Whenever I left, he would freak out until I came back. And when I did, he'd greet me like he hadn't seen me in _years!_

"Hi!" Aidan hugged me. "Where did you go?"

"Home. I needed a break." I told him.

"You could have taken me with you." Aidan said. I just sighed.

* * *

"Where is he?" I asked Paige.

"Who? Aidan?" Paige asked. I nodded. "Bathroom. Why?"

"I'm avoiding him." I say.

"Again, why?" Paige wondered.

"Because he's getting really clingy. Like _Jayce_ clingy! And it's freakin' me out!" I answered. Aidan started his way out of the bathroom.

"Better you than me. Got to go, bye!" Paige escaped why she could.

"Hey." Aidan hugged me for the like the fifth time today. "I'm tired so come to bed when you're ready."

I took a deep breath and got ready for bed.

* * *

At about 8:00 at night, I was about to leave SHI for a break from Aidan.

"Where are you going?" Aidan asked and I swore under my breath as I turned to him.

"Home? The park? Colorado? Anywhere but here. I need some serious me time." I say.

"Can I come with you?" Aidan wanted to know.

"No, Aidan. I want _me_ time, not me _and_ Aidan time. I've had too much of it already." I told him.

"Oh, please? I just want to be with you." Aidan said.

"Hours and hours, day after day? I can't be with you all the time!" I say.

"But…" Aidan had a hurt expression as tears collected in his eyes.

"But nothing! I'm sick of having you on my tail 24/7!" I took a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to take a shower, and no, you may not join me!"

I marched out of the bedroom.

"I-I'm sorry…" I heard him say before he started weeping into his pillow.

"Dammit?! Why did I have to be so heartless?" I hit myself in the head.

I went for a shower and thought about what I had told Aidan.

* * *

After the shower, I went to apologize to Aidan.

"Where's Aidan?" I asked.

"Still in his bedroom. What the hell did you say to him?" Paige asked.

"Things I shouldn't have." I say and headed to the boys' bedroom. It was locked.

"Aidan?" I knocked on the door.

"I g-get it. You had… enough of me." Aidan cried.

"No, I'm sorry. Please, just let me in. I wanna talk to you." I said. The lock opened and I went in.

Aidan sobbed on his bed. I rubbed his back.

"Shh. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, pretty eyes." I apologized. He looked up at me with watery eyes. "C'mere."

He sat up to hug me. My chin rested on his head.

"Shh. You know, it really breaks my heart to see you cry." I said. Aidan gave a smile. "There's that smile I love so much."

Aidan wiped his face.

"I didn't mean hover over you like that. I was just scared…" he said.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"You know that vision I had? I night when I broke all your ribs?" Aidan started. I nodded. "Um, well it wasn't nothing. It was about you, and Techna."

"Tell me about it." I say.

"She captured you. *he made a grossed-out face* you showed a little too much skin for my liking-" he was interrupted.

"How much?" I asked.

"Only a bra and underw..." Aidan cut himself off when he saw my flushed face. "Listen, she tortured you and kept lowering the temperature until you… died. I didn't know when this would happen…"

"So you wanted to spend as much time with me as possible." I finished.

"Exactly." Aidan said.

"Oh, Aidan, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Because I wanted to forget it, but I can't." Aidan started to cry again.

"Aidan, Aidan, it's okay. You can't grieve over a loss yet to happen." I told him, rubbing his tear-stained cheek.

"I know. Sorry." Aidan said.

"it's okay. Stop apologizing." I say. "I love you, Aidan Biel."

"Love you too." Aidan returned.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Finished it all in ONE day. Accomplishments!**

 **Aidan💙💙: REVIEW! And i take it back when i said Aidan Biel does not cry. I was teasing... you do actually have tears and i was absolutely heartbroken when you broke down last night. LOVE U, PRETTY EYES! Kisses! 😘😘**


	7. The Alert

**_Ch. 7- The Alert_**

Jayce was monitoring the city when the screen blacked out.

"What the-?" he said.

"ALERT! ALERT!" The screen says. Everyone gathered in the video room.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"We've been hacked! The system's all fu*ked up!" Jayce replied, pushing a lot of buttons.

"Well, you're the tech nerd. Fix it!" I ordered.

"I can't!" he yelled.

"Incoming message." The computer said and Techna came up on the screen.

"$# ^*!" I muttered. "What do you want?"

"Same thing I always wanted…" Techna was cut off.

"Me dead. Yeah, yeah, we go through this every friggin' time!" I folded my arms.

"Whatever. You know, I think we might see each other sooner than you think." Techna says.

"Why do you say that?" Blue asked, clearly frightened by her.

"I don't know… August 18, 4:00pm. Behind the school like old times. Be ready." Techna said. Blue's eyes widened.

"But that's in two days!" he said.

"But that's only in two days!" Techna mimicked. "If I'm going to kill someone I want them to be a worthy opponent. Figure it out!"

Blue began to shake and his lip quivered slightly. He knew that every vision he's had is coming true. Never has he been so scared. And you could see it right in his eyes.

"Aw, is wittle Aidan scared of Techna?" Techna asked in a baby voice. I glared at her and pulled Blue close. His face dug into my chest.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say _Aidan_?!" Jayce asked.

"Please, I'm not an idiot. I kill Aidan and then there is some Blue Flame asshole on the news?!" Techna replied.

"Tuesday is the day J the bitch fairy dies!" Techna laughed and flipped her hot pink hair. "Sayonara."

She left.

I had been so focused on Techna, I didn't realize my shirt saturated with tears. Blue was crying. I sighed. I rubbed his head with one hand and hugged him tighter with the other.

"It's okay." I told him. Everyone stared at us.

He looked at me with watery eyes and a reddened face. I had to save him from this embarrassing moment.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." I say and walk to the bathroom with him. Everyone stared.

* * *

We sat on the counter. Every time I thought Aidan was finished, I offer him a tissue and he'd cry all over again.

"Hey, okay. Calm down." I said, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry." He sniffled.

"No, it's alright. Everything will be alright." I say.

"How could you say that when you're gonna die in two days?" Aidan asked.

"Because I'm not gonna die in two days." I placed my hand upon his wet cheek. He removed my hand and held it in his.

"But my visions? They're the future." He said.

"It's what _could_ be the future. We can change them. We _will_ change them." I told him.

"Aren't you scared?" Aidan asked.

"Of course I'm scared. But, and only if it comes to it, I would _happily_ die if it meant keeping you safe." I said. Aidan had no words, just tears. He hugged me tightly.

"I know, I know." I rubbed his back.

When I could finally calm him down, I thought it would be a good idea to put him to bed.

"Try to sleep." I kissed his forehead and Aidan smiled. I headed for the door.

"Wait!" Aidan yelled, sitting up. I turned back around. "Aren't you staying with me?"

"I'll be right back, alright?" I say. Aidan nodded and laid back down.

* * *

I went to the living room to find everyone watching TV. But when I entered, the TV was shut off and all eyes on me.

"Woah, what?" I asked.

"Is he okay?" Paige asked. "I never saw him cry before…"

"None of us have." Jayce added.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why is he so scared of Techna?" Jayce questioned.

"Because she killed him!" I say.

"But he's _alive_!" Jayce noted.

"I revived him." I say.

"But you can only revive with the power of… _true love_!" Jayce stated.

"I'm sorry. Are you questioning my love for Aidan?!" I asked, angry.

"Wait… are you sleeping with him?!" Paige asked.

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"Do you think I'm dumb? I know you go in his room _all_ night!" Paige yelled.

"Oh my God! NO! Aidan's gonna kill me but I gotta explain everything." I say, and I did.

"So you're sleeping with him but you're not _sleeping_ with him?" Paige asked.

"I guess…" I respond.

"So these visions? Are they real?" Jayce asked.

"Yes." I say.

"Holy sh#t!" Paige says.

"Calm down. They're not definite," I assured them. They took a deep breath. "but I gotta go to Aidan now. Tomorrow, we train, and prepare, and then the next day we fight! And we will _win_... I hope..."

* * *

I went back to Aidan, who was still up, waiting for me.

"Still awake, I see." I said.

"I can't sleep without you here…" he replied. "What took so long?"

I laid down beside him and sighed. _Might as well tell him the truth._

"Well, Jayce decided that "true love" can only be interpreted in one way; the way that involves sex… and knew I was staying with you all night. So, he thought we were…" I trailed off. Aidan's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know. So I explained everything." I said and he blushed.

"Why? I was embarrassed enough as it is!" he said.

"Because they can be just as understanding as me-" I told him.

"No one could be more understanding as you." Aidan disagreed and rested his head on me.

"Aw, well, it's nice that I'm the one you want to talk to, but there _are_ other people." I told him.

"I highly doubt that. Can't I just talk to you?" he asked. I sighed.

"Of course. You can always talk to me." I rubbed him.

"thanks, mommy." He said.

"haha, very funny." I say sarcastically.

* * *

Jayce made new weapons for us.

"Paige, this necklace will collect energy from your vocal cords and can be used like… a siren." Jayce said.

"Cool." Paige took the necklace and put it on.

"This is a magnet glove that I will use to collect any gadgets. Techna may use on us." Says Jayce. He put it on. "And we all have guns with bullets filled with Aidan and Juliette's blood and toxins."

"Perfect, thank you, Jayce." I say sincerely. Jayce was slightly shocked, but delighted.

"Y-You're welcome." He returned.

* * *

We trained like _CRAZY_!

We worked on defense and technique. With Aidan, we worked on straightening our powers.

But nightfall came quickly.

"Crap! It's already 10:30pm!" Jayce said.

"Yeah, we need some shut eye." Says I.

"But, we need to keep going." Aidan said.

"We need sleep, Aidan. C'mon." I told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll practice more tomorrow before battle."

Aidan nodded.

* * *

The time came soon enough. But before we left, I had to say goodbye… just in case…

"I want to say something to everyone before battle, given that we all know my fate." I said.

"Paige, you have been my best friend since we were kids. You've been here through it all; since the beginning of J the Superfairy… to the end. We would do all these crazy things together… and now the craziest of all. War. If I die, you get all my cloths." I hugged her tightly, as we both held back tears.

"I love you!" Paige cried.

"Jayce, you were my first love, and the worst, but we did have some great times together. And you've been a big help at SHI. If I die, know that you have my forgiveness and that I still love you even if it wasn't in the way that you had hoped. Find a girl that deserves you." I hugged him tightly as we were now shedding tears. **(A/N: I know someone wanted to make Jayce and me make up so there you go.)**

"Aidan," I began, but he was looking down. I lifted his chin. "Aidan, know that I may have not as known you as long as the rest, but I still love you the same. If I die, I will always be in your hearts and watch over you. If I die, you are the new director of SHI."

"I'll make you proud." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You always have." I rubbed his cheek. I pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I looked at my boss who was also crying.

"Don't think I forgot you, Kal." I say and hugged him. **( A/N: I got sick of calling him "my boss" and came up with the name "Kal." You know, like Kal-El AKA Superman? I thought it fit well. Tell me if I'm wrong).**

"You have taught me so much and have been such a great mentor, and guardian, and friend. Never will I forget the day you gave me these wings and the ability to help others with the snap of my fingers. If I die, you must train the others and help Aidan run SHI. He will be you're new student." I kissed his cheek. I dried my tears. "Now, we shouldn't waste any time. It's time to fight!"

* * *

 **So there it! Chapter 7! I believe I'll make up to 3 chapters more. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Paige💖💖 & Aidan💙💙: Hope you enjoyed another chapter and are hungry for more. And I am just so happy that you guys made up! Thank you for trying to make it work. REVIEW! Kisses!😜💗😎💩😘**


	8. Cptured

**Ch. 8- Captured**

We met face to face; it was Techna and her army of cyborgs against SHI.

"What took you so long?" Techna asked.

"You just couldn't wait to get your ass kicked?" I shot back. "I see you upgraded your army. Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"NeverI _know_ today you die. You will suffer!" Techna replied.

"How do you _know_?" I asked.

"I got a fortune that said "your greatest goal will be achieved today"." She says. I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone's greatest goal is to be happy-" I was cut off.

"And seeing you die will make me VERY happy." Techna said. "ATTACH!"

Everyone collided with the enemies. Paige used her necklace to scream up to five cyborgs down at a time. Jayce used his glove to unarm cyborgs and use their own weapons against them. But he kept one to study from. The Blue Flame and I were fighting Techna, dodging punches and throwing them. So far, we were winning.

"20 out of 50 cyborgs, defeated." Paige said and gave Jayce a high-five.

Everyone kept fighting until only Techna and her original four cyborgs were left. Techna's eyes widened when she saw her army had diminished so quickly.

"Should have made it 100." She muttered. While she was distracted, I planned to fly up and hit her with so much good energy that it would be too much for her dark heart to handle, causing it to explode and… bye-bye Techna. But my planned failed when she grabbed my… wings, yanked me down, and tore them.

"Juliette!" everyone screamed as I wailed in pain. They try to help me but the last of Techna's men surround them. Techna pinched my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"Juliette, hm?" she asked. "Like Juliette (Last name that I won't give for security reasons)?! It all makes sense now... _Juju_."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" I say.

"Aw, but we used to be friends. Don't you remember?" she says, tearing more at my wings.

"WHAT?!" Aidan, Paige, and Jayce asked in shock.

"Oh yeah." Techna says. "How about a little flash back, hm?"

 **~Flashback~**

 _Back when we were children, kindergarten… no, first grade._

 _A small girl with blond hair and blue eyes that were so dark, they nearly looked purple approached me._

 _"Hi! My name's Techna. Let's be friends!" Techna said._

 _"Okay!" I agreed and we colored together._

 _Techna was extremely smart and was going through grades like nothing! But she began to brag, then bully. She died her hair pink and her skin turned pale, her heart to coal._

 _Her goal in life was to be the best and nothing but the best. She graduated school at age 13, not much longer after I became J the Superfairy. She saw my magic abilities were superior to hers with science and would not stand for it._

 _She built men and new gadgets and we've gone head-to-head many times, and she always lost. She's escaped prisons, and asylums, and could not be contained. The sad this is that Techna looked at it as how great one can be, and who is the best, when she should be thinking about how great we could be together. We were to this day, mortal enemies._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"So this is PB from your PB & J picture?" Paige asked. I nodded.

"PB?" Techna asked.

"Platinum Blond. And I was J. it was a simple pun." I say.

"I hate it!" she yanked my wings to a point where I screamed so loud, people started gathering at the scene.

"STOP!" Paige yelled. Techna pulled on my wing so hard the pain knocked me out.

"JUJU!" Aidan struggled to get free and help me, but to no avail. Techna picked me up, showing the crowed.

"See this?" she says "This is your so called "hero," J the Superfairy, defeated!"

The crowd gasped.

"C'mon, men!" Techna ordered as she started up her jet-pack. They left, taking me with them.

"No!" Aidan, Paige, and Jayce yelled.

* * *

"SHE WAS CAPTURED?!" Kal yelled.

"Yeah…" Paige said.

"Just like Aidan's prediction." Added Jayce.

"We have to rescue her." Aidan stated.

"Oh yeah? Where is she?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Aidan responded.

"And when—if we find her, how do you suppose we take on Techna?" Jayce questioned.

"I don't know!" Aidan's eyes filled with tears.

"How we even know if she is still alive?!" Paige shouted. Aidan rubbed his eyes.

"I just know." He said.

* * *

I woke up in a room of some sort. It was cold, and dreary, and cold, and there was this dark red light shining on me so heavily, it felt like it was piercing my soul! Did I mention that it was COLD?! No FREEZING! WAIT! WHY AM I COLD? I'M A FAIRY THAT CAN CONTROL MY BODY TEMPERATURE! AND WHY AM I STILL WRITING IN CAPS?! Much better…

"W-Where am I?" I asked myself, shivering. Techna sat on a chair, wearing a heavy jacket.

"Why, you're in my dungeon, sweetie, the place where you die!" she said.

"W-Why am I s-s-so c-cold?" I asked her.

"Excellent question, Julie dearest. And the Excellent answer is… you see that red light? It's filled with a new element I created called, "Technatonium." It's dark matter content dampens your magic, preventing you to warm yourself or attach me, and weakens you more and more, every step you take. You may find it painful, but your pain is my comfort." Techna explained.

She forced me to my feet, but I could barely stand. She ripped off my top.

"What the fu*#ing hell are you doing? Raping me to death?" I say, holding on to my brassiere. Then she went for my mini skirt, then my heels.

"Please, I have better things to do than lose my virginity to you." Techna said. "The less cloths you wear, the sooner you freeze to death."

"So what I'm hearing is… you're still a virgin?" I snickered.

"Shut up!" Techna Tasered my bare side and I fell to the ground. She left and locked the door behind her.

I sobbed, holding my knees to my breasts.

* * *

 **Aidan's visions so far were accurate, but will they be completely fulfilled? Wait and see in the next chapter... COMING SOON!**

 **Aidan💙💙: REVIEW!😜💩😎 😋😆 💘**


	9. Too Late?

**Ch. 9- Too Late?**

Paige, Aidan, Jayce and Kal spent the next few hour crying or trying to find me location.

Miles came through a portal installed in SHI. He noticed tears and the troubled look on everyone's faces.

"What's wrong, you guys?" He asked.

"Now is NOT a good time. You need to leave." Aidan ordered.

"I never asked you." Miles said. "Why are you all bruised up and crying? Get beat up or something?"

Aidan took a deep breath.

"I really could hurt you, but I won't because that's not what juju would have wanted." Aidan wiped his face.

"Where is she? I wanted to take her out tonight." Miles says.

"Ooh, you might wanna make a rain check." Paige joined the conversation as she pushed buttons on the panel.

"Why? Where is she?" Miles asked.

"We don't know the answer to that question…" Aidan said.

"Guys, just tell him. He's Juliette's boyfriend after all." Jayce says.

"We went into war and lost the first battle. Juliette has been kidnapped!" Aidan explained.

"What the hell?!" Miles yelled.

"If we can't find her by the end of the day, she will die." Kal added.

"Then we have to find her! I lost her too many times to lose her again." Miles says.

"We're trying." Jayce replied.

"Try harder." Miles said.

* * *

I looked around.

"Ugh. It wasn't just a dream." I say.

My side was still burning from being Tasered. I was getting frost bite… everywhere. The red light was the only source of light in the room, but I guess even light can be dark sometimes.

Techna came in, barely acknowledging me, and began tampering with the thermostat.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked. _I knew what she was doing… lowering the temperature so I would freeze to death._

"Lowering the temperature so you'd freeze to death." Techna replied. _See?_ I sighed.

"My f-friends will find me. They'll find me and d-defeat you! M-Mark my words, Techna Hueston, you may have won the b-battle, but we will win the _w-w-war_!" I say. Techna came to me.

"It's always the same with you. So brave, and confident. It's so annoying." She said.

"Why don't you just kill m-me n-now, huh? What are you w-waiting for?" I asked.

"Because I want you to suffer. I want you to have a slow, painful death. You'll die by sundown." Techna answered. She Tasered my shoulder and I fell once again. She left.

"Help…" I said in was weak whisper. Then I got an idea. "Maybe I can communicate with Aidan from here."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. With every ounce of energy I had left, I spoke.

"A-Aidan? Aidan, can you hear m-me?" I say.

Aidan heard my voice in his mind and held his head.

"Juju?" he asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, it's m-me." I say.

"Where are you?" Aidan wanted to know.

"I d-don't k-know… but your v-visions? They're happening. I-I am f-freezing to d-death, wearing n-nothing but designers… She t-tasered me twice… I n-need h-help! O-Or I'll d-die by the end of the d-day!" I sobbed. Aidan's eyes flooded with tears as he listened to my sobbing and chattering teeth.

"I don't know how to find you…" he said.

"Aidan, you n-need to control your v-visions. L-Let them guide y-you to m-m-me." I say.

"But, what if I can't?" Aidan said.

"Try." I say. Techna came in and realized I was calling for help.

"Oh, no you don't!" Techna pulled out her Taser.

"I gotta g-go!" I said.

"What?" Aidan says.

"No! Stop!" I pleaded. Techna tasered my chest, sending shock to my entire body, like you could see my skeleton. The last thing Aidan heard was screaming and sobbing, until there was _dead_ silence.

"Juliette?" Aidan cried. "Juliette!"

Aidan looked up at everyone.

"We don't have much time." he said.

"Were you talking to her or something?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Of course," says Kal "Any two magical beings with the same source can communicate. You share an unbreakable bond."

"We did before she injected magic into my blood." Aidan chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"What did she say?" Paige asked.

"Visions… I need to have a vision of where she is…" Aidan said and thought hard… nothing. "this is impossible!"

"Really focus on what you want to see." Kal instructed. Aidan nodded and tried again.

 ** _~Aidan's Vision (Aidan's POV) ~_**

 _I see an old, abandoned warehouse on 5th Avenue._

 _As I look deeper inside, I see to a room with a red light and Juliette's lifeless body._

 _She is alive, but only just._

 ** _~End of Aidan's Vision~_**

Apparently, Aidan had said everything he saw aloud.

"Let's go!" Jayce said.

"Me too!" Miles says.

"Bad idea." Aidan crossed his arms. "it's dangerous."

"She needs me." Miles stated.

"To be safe." Aidan finished.

"I'm coming weather you like it or not." Miles said and grabbed a heavy jacket.

"Pissed! She'll be pissed at me!" Aidan shook his head, but gave in considering my life was at stake.

* * *

They arrived at the warehouse, armed and well-dressed for the mission. Cyborgs guarded the door.

"How do we get passed them?" Paige asked.

"Jayce, distracted them. The rest of us will sneak inside." Blue said.

"Why me?" Jayce whined.

"Because you're annoying as sh%t. Perfect for the job." Paige said. Jayce rolled his eyes.

"True. Okay fine. I'll knock 'em dead, literally." Jayce replied and confronted the cyborgs.

"Hey, cy-dicks, wanna play?" he said. The cyborgs came at him, away from the door. Paige, Blue, and Miles went in.

Techna was nowhere in sight to their good luck. The Blue Flame followed his instinct to find me in the room. When they got there, they ran to me. My body laid against the cold dirt ground. I was pale, cold as ice, my hair became brittle, and I was barely breathing.

"Juliette!" Paige cried. "God, Aidan you shouldn't see her like this."

"Do you really think I care at this point, Pahe?" Blue said, and tried to pick me up.

"Nuh-uh, my job." Miles stopped him. He picked me up and smiled at my face. Blue rolled his eyes.

"You guys ready?" Jayce asked as the last cyborg had fallen.

"Let's get her out of here." Blue suggested. As they walked out, Aidan stared at my body. He was given a look. Blue's eyes widened.

"Guys, no. I'm looking at the trauma Techna caused. It's really bad." Blue said. Paige gave a sigh while Miles just groaned.

When they were out of the building, they lied me on the pavement.

"Paige, call 9-1-1. I think she's waking up." Blue says. My eyes opened.

"Y-You found m-me." I smiled.

"Were there any doubts?" Blue asked. "Don't answer that question."

I giggled and tried to sit up, but I was too weak and fell back hard.

"No, no. don't try to get up." Miles said.

"Hey, h-hotshot." I say and then realized something. "Wait…"

"Oh, here it comes…" Aidan mumbled.

"What the h-hell are y-you doing h-here? You could've gotten h-hurt!" I yelled. Then I realized some more. "F*ck! Aidan, Jesus Crist!"

I tried to cover myself.

"Juliette, it's okay. If you've seen it once you've seen it a million times." Blue said.

"Y-You know what? You legit remind me of A-Alvin." I replied. My pain was excruciating; I was in shock as well as freezing. Not to mention my wings are destroyed.

"Ow! I-I am s-so c-cold!" I say.

"C'mere." Miles held me close, but he had no warmth. He was cold as well, just not nearly as cold as me.

"Baby, this doesn't help…" I say.

"Give me her." Blue says. Miles was reluctant.

"P-Please, Miles?" I said. Miles knew it was for the best and let Aidan take me. I hugged Blue as his body gave me warmth.

"Better?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Better." I say. I felt a strange feeling, one of exhaustion and weakness… I knew this feeling… when it's time fall into eternal rest, death. I had experienced death before but revived so I'd know how it'd feel.

"Guys, I don't have much time…" I say.

"You have to hang on." Blue said with watery eyes.

"It's been a great honor to fight along beside you. I will never forget any of you." I told them.

"No." Paige started to cry.

"I love everyone. And make sure my family knows that too. My human, and chipmunk family…" I continued.

"No, J, please." Miles couldn't help but brake down.

"it's okay. I'll always be with you. Every fight, every test, every time you need a hug, you may not see me, but I'm there." I went on, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Aidan, can you sing to me in my final moments." Blue nodded.

"Of course." he said.

I stared into his blue eyes, smiling, as he began singing. But I couldn't tell what song he was singing, the words started to fade. I listened to the soft melody as my sight blurred, and soon everything was white. I closed my eyes, and were not able to open them. I had lost consciousness.

Aidan stopped singing and gasped.

"Juju?" he asked; no response.

"Juliette?" Paige shook me; nothing.

"J!" Miles sobbed.

"Juliette!" Jayce cried.

It was now Blue's turn to hold my lifeless body as he sobbed.

* * *

 **OOO exciting! and really sad... Am i really gone? or will i revive? or was i every really dead? wait and see in the next chapter!**

 **Aidan hasn't been R &R my story so i will not post more chapters until he does. So blame him for it, not me!💩💙😘😋 😂**


	10. A Coma

**_Ch. 10- A Coma_**

As the Blue Flame held J's body close, he felt air pushing through her lungs. He stopped crying and gasped.

"She's breathing." He said.

"What?" Paige dried her eyes.

"Juliette… she's alive, but asleep." Blue informed.

"Let me see her." Paige said. She pressed her ear to J's chest.

"Yeah, but she's not breathing well. I think the trauma put her in a serious coma." Paige says.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics came to the scene.

"Hello, I'm Ross and I will escort J to the hospital." Said Ross as she placed J on the stretcher.

Ross and her partner, John, carried the stretcher to the ambulance.

"C'mon!" Aidan grabbed Jayce, Miles, and, Paige and zoomed after the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Techna came to the warehouse.

"Mommy's home." She said, but realized her men were unconscious.

"Holy sh*t! No, no, no, no, no!" she ran to the room she was holding J hostage. She gasped.

"F# %!" she swore.

* * *

J was rushed to the ER. The others tried to follow.

"Sorry. But you'll have to wait here." John said.

"Maybe I can help? I have healing abilities." Blue says.

"We'll call you if we need anything." John told him. Blue frowned and sat down with the rest.

"Nice try, man." Jayce said. Blue just looked down.

* * *

They were all tired and hungry. None of them had eaten, or used the bathroom in hours. But no one moved a muscle in case there was word about Juliette.

Paige stomach growled. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry. I'm hungry." She said and rested her head on Blue's shoulder.

"I know. We all are." Blue put an arm around her.

"And god, do I hafta pee." Said Jayce, bouncing his knee.

"Me too, but I ain't budging." Says Blue.

"Me neither. J is my world. I-I can't lose her. Not again." Miles teared up.

"It's okay. If there's anything I've learned from Juliette, it's that if something is meant to be, it will. It's just a matter of time…" Blue said.

Ross came out.

"Hello, guys. You can wipe those tears away; J will live." She said. They wiped their faces and gave a sigh of relief.

"What are we dealing with?" Jayce asked.

"She's been put into a coma." Ross says.

"Called it!" Paige commented.

"The bad news is we don't know when, or if, she'll wake up. And we don't have the right tools to repair her wings." Says Ross.

"I can help with the wings. C-Can we see her?" Blue asked.

"Of course." Ross returned and lead them to J's room.

They could only stare and the bandages that covered her upper body and her shoulder, or the IV placed in her throat, or the several heating pads all over her body.

"Oh my God!" Paige cried.

"Okay, carefully roll her onto her side so I can see her wings." Blue said. After J was positioned properly, Blue stroked her wings, flattening and restoring her them, and then hid them so they don't receive any more damage. "There."

"Amazing." Ross was impressed. "Oh, her body temperature is still so low. Especially for her. She must have experienced extremely low temperatures if she has not recovered by now."

"Maybe I can help with that as well." Blue said and crawled onto the bed beside her. He hugged her gently, affectively giving her warmth.

"Perfect." Said Ross.

"Why don't you guys go eat, go to the bathroom, alright?" Blue said.

"But don't you have to-?" Paige was cut off.

"I'll be fine. Just bring me back a sandwich or something." Blue says.

"Alright." Paige said and they left.

Blue kissed J's cheek and laid down.

* * *

"Her body temperature is back to normal." Ross informed.

"Yeah, you can take a brake now, Blue." Paige said.

Blue looked at J. He knew her temperature was better a half hour ago, but he wanted to be there with her.

"Yeah, but I want to stay here a little longer." Blue says. Miles grunted, but tried to forget about it so he can call his family.

"Where have you been?!" Samantha yelled.

"Okay, let me explain." Miles said and walked into the hallway.

Blue stayed there until he couldn't stand the pressure on his bladder anymore. But he came back right after.

"After I explained everything to my mom, she freaked out. I gotta go." Said Miles. He kissed J's forehead, gave a glare to Blue, and left.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to SHI. I'll come back tomorrow." Said Jayce and grabbed his sweatshirt.

"I'll walk you out." Ross offered.

"Alright." Jayce smiled and left with her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Paige sat in a chair. Blue sighed.

"Neither am I." he says.

* * *

Weeks gone by while Juliette's wounds recovered, but she remained unconscious. The chipmunks, Chipettes, Miles, Dave, and Samantha, as well as several fans came to visit.

Blue was sleeping beside J.

"What the hell?" Miles said as he, the chipmunks, Chipettes and many fans were confused and/ or outraged.

"Looks like you've been replaced." Jayce teased.

"Can it, dumbass." Miles retorted.

"Guys, they're really close, but not like that." Paige said. "Chipmunks/ettes, isn't she your nightmare buddy?"

They nodded.

"Well, she's Blue's too. Let them be." Paige says.

"I thought they would be cute together." Said a fan girl. "I mean think about it. Crime fighting partners by day; secret lovers by night. Perfect fanfiction."

"Shut up, Katie!" Miles grunted but she ignored it.

"J loves fanfiction." Paige stated.

"Will you tell her to read mine when she wakes?" Katie asked.

"Of course." Paige says. Katie gave an excited squeal and it awoke Blue. He blushed when he noticed he was being stared at by so many people because he was sleeping beside J. He swore under his breath.

"Oh, um, hi…" he said. "It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"We know." Replied Katie "But I'm still gonna write about it… right now. Bye!"

Blue only blushed harder.

Sara Carren ran in and grabbed Brittany.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled.

"Can I keep her?" Sara asked.

"No, sweetie, she's not a toy. Now put her down gently." Paige says. Sara pouted and put her down.

"Okay. Sorry, Brittany. I love you soo much." Sara said.

"It's alright." Brittany responded.

"I think I should take these guys home so no more little girls try to take them." Dave said.

"But Dave…" the Chipmunks and Chipettes tried.

"C'mon, we'll come back. I promise." Dave says.

"Us too, Miles. And don't complain, just listen." Said Samantha and they left as well.

* * *

Jayce also managed to get Ross' number and a date.

* * *

Paige walked into the room to find Blue crying over J. She ran to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Blue turned to her.

"What if she never wakes up? It's been 6 weeks!" Blue sobbed.

"Aidan, you can't think like that!" Paige said.

"I know, but…" Blue says. Paige shook her head. Blue hugged Paige tight and sobbed into her shirt.

* * *

 ** _J's POV_**

I stood in a place where I could see nothing but white. I was at peace. I've been here before. I was dead, in heaven. Kal appeared beside me.

"Hey, Kal. I'm in heaven, aren't I?" I say.

"No, Juliette, you are in a deep coma in the hospital." Kal explained. "This is your subconscious state of mind."

"But I came here the last time I died, when Alvin killed me with that damn cut-out in the Squeakquel." I replied.

"Then you weren't dead. Your heat just stopped, because you are not truly gone until your soul leaves your body, and here we are." He told me. "You have to wake up."

"What's going on out there?" I asked.

"You've been out for 6 weeks. Techna is still out there, waiting for you to wake up so she can kill you. Fans, Jayce, the chipmunks, Chipettes, and Miles have all visited you. But Paige and Aidan are living with you. Aidan has barely left your side." Said Kal. "Aidan can't help but fear that you will never wake up and is crying about it as we speak. If you concentrate you might be able to see and hear him."

I focused hard and saw Aidan with tears in his eyes, staring at my unconscious body.

"Hey, juju. The doctors say that you might be able to hear me so… hi. Um… okay, look, not only does the world need J the Superfairy, but I need my Juliette. I really miss you. I miss your ridiculously contagious laugh and I miss hearing your voice, and I miss your hugs. I really could use one right now. I need you to wake up. Please…" he said and kissed my forehead.

I had tears in my eyes. I needed to wake up.

* * *

The doctor came running in.

"Her brain has become very active." Said Dr. Tony Benson. "Either she's have some really intense dream or she's waking up!"

Paige came out of her seat. Blue looked at me. Tears flowed from my eyes as I shook violently.

"Blue, you must get off the bed. There is something wrong." Dr. Benson told him and Blue got off but stood close. More doctors rushed in and pushed Blue further back.

I only got worse. Blue forced himself through the doctors to my bed. I calmed down.

"Blue, stay back!" Dr. Kelsey Bryan. Blue backed up and I began to shake again.

"Wait a minute…" says Dr. Benson. "Come here, Blue."

Blue came to my bedside and my shaking came to a stop.

"You're keeping her calm. Stay with her." Blue came beside me and felt arms around him.

"Juju?" he said.

"You told me you wanted a hug, right?" I say.

"Yeah." he said and put his arms around me.

"Aw." Said Kelsey.

"It's good to have you back, Miss J." says Dr. Benson. "You need some rest. But you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you." J said as the doctors left the room. Paige ran to me and joined the hug.

"I love you guys." I say and kissed their cheeks.

* * *

 **So there will be one more chapter. But there will be another sequel.**

 **And I wanted some one to pretend to be Katie Barns in this chapter and write her "fanfiction." Any of you can and i will Definitely read it. PM me to read it though or i won't know to read it. If you do, i'll tell you about the sequel before it's posted.**

 **I also think i'm gonna stop making munkcasts. and get rid of the old ones. what do you guys think?**

 **Aidan💙💙 & Paige💖💖: Happy I'm not dead? hold tight for the last chapter! lysm! kisses!💝😎😜😍💩💚😘**


	11. The Secret is Out

**_Ch. 11- The secret is out!_**

I was let out of the hospital the next morning and we returned to SHI.

"Mama's home! Whoo!" I say.

"Yes, but Techna is still out there. We have to find her." Said Kal. Everyone looked at Aidan. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll work on it." He says and tried to have a vision.

"I'll scan the area for her." Jayce ran to the video room.

"I'm gonna fly over town and see if I can spot her hot pink weave." I said.

"And I'm gonna get some goldfish." Paige went to the kitchen.

* * *

We searched for hours and hours turned into days and days turned into weeks.

"Where the hell has this chick gone?" Paige asked.

"I know. It's like she was wiped right off the face of the earth!" Jayce says.

"No, that would be too good to be true." I commented. All of the sudden, Techna appeared on the screen.

"Where have you been? Hiding under a rock?" I asked her.

"Funny. Let's make this fast. My battery's about to die." Techna said. "Meet me in that ally on Washington. I wanna finish you right now for good."

"Whatever." I say. "Be there in five. C'mon guys."

"No!" she said. "Just you and the blue ass. Sayonara!"

The screen turned off. I grunted.

"C'mon, pretty eyes, let's do this." Said I.

"Right behind you." Aidan replied.

We armed up, transformed, and headed for the ally.

* * *

The Blue Flame and I were up against Techna and her cyborgs, again, and hopefully for the last time.

"You fight off the cyborgs. I'll take the bitch." I told him and he nodded. We charged.

Blue fought the cyborgs one by one. They literally lined up to die. I fought Techna, no weapons whatsoever, until she pulled out a new gismo.

"Like my new toy? It's a laser. Heads up!" She aimed the layer at me and turned it on. I used my laser eyes. After a while, my energy drained and my eyes grew tired. Techna grinned.

"Tired yet?" she said.

"Never!" I yelled and held my ground. Techna's laser passed the halfway point and nearly touched my face. Sweat poured on my face; I couldn't hold it much longer.

Blue slayed the last cyborg and saw I was in trouble. He took a dagger and sneaked up behind Techna. Just as I was about to pass out, Blue stabbed her in the back and she fell, her laser gismo, destroyed.

I fell to my knees, but Blue help me back up.

"That's it, Tech! You're finished!" I say and gave Blue a high-five.

"And so are you!" Techna said and coughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I made a video, uncovering your identities and everyone that works at SHI. You guys transforming, everything! And it'll be airing every channel in 10 seconds." Techna says and the light left her eyes. The great Techna Hueston, dead.

"Damn it!" I yelled and started flying. Blue followed.

Every TV in town showed the same video.

 **~ _Video_ ~**

"Is this thing on?" Techna asked, her face in the camera. "Okay."

She sat on her chair.

"So if your watching this, it means I'm dead and my plan is underway. I'm here to reveal J the Superfairy and The Blue Flame and answer all questions you probably have." She said. "The one and only J the Superfairy is none other than Juliette (Last Name)."

 _Insert clip of J transforming to Juliette._

"And The Blue Flame is Aidan Biel." Techna stated.

 _Insert clip of Blue transforming to Aidan._

"Also Paige (Last name), and Jayce Infano work at SHI."

 _Insert pictures of Paige and Jayce._

"Yup you heard me right." Techna said. "Sayonara!"

 ** _~End of Video~_**

"Oh no!" I say as I stared at all the shocked people watching the video.

* * *

 **And that's the last of SHI for ya! I'm so evil. I left you on a cliff hanger! There will be another sequel.**

 **Aidan💙💙: hope you liked this chapter and feel better, bae!💘💙😎💗**


End file.
